


Schnee Company (age gap au)

by LyricElm



Series: Schnee Company AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 18 and 21, Age Difference, F/F, Fluff, Im not too good at that kind of stuff, Maybe? I dont know, Smut will be added later?, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricElm/pseuds/LyricElm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAIN PLOT LINE<br/>Ruby Rose is an 18 year old student at Beacon High who also works at a small cafe down town. Weiss Schnee is 21 and Ceo of the Schne Oil company next in line to run the company. Somehow the two of them meet, after that things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Funny ways of life

Life has funny ways of bringing two people who are meant to be together, together. They could meet because they're neighbors, or one of their cats ended up in the others yard, met online, through a friend. Or because one is crying over coffee at 1a.m in a small cafe and the only person in the shop starts to talk to them.

The bell on the cafe door rings letting the barista, Ruby Rose, know there's a customer. Her head perks up at the sound noticing a petit girl dressed in white, white skirt and peacoat, and her white hair pulled into a pony tail to reveal her light blue eyes that stand out against her pale skin. She looks like a very important person.

"How may I help you?" Ruby asks the older women as she walks to the counter.

"White chocolate mocha, tall. And a double shot of espresso."

Ruby looks up to her tired eyes, the dark circles couldn't be darker, "Here or to go?"

"Here please."

"Seven. Even."

The women pays and Ruby starts to make her drinks, "Have a seat, I'll bring it to you."

"Thank you very much," the tired woman sits at the table closest to the window and begins to stare out, focusing on the few cars that pass by.

Ruby brings the drinks out to her. She sets them gently on the table as the lady smile at her. Ruby begins to walk back but stops in her tracks when she hears the sound of an espresso cup slamming on the table and a sob.

"I hate espresso!"

Ruby rushes back to her, "Did I make it wrong?"

The woman hides her face, "No, I just...I'm so stressed. And I hate espresso."

"No need to cry," Ruby sits across from her, "Just don't get espresso next time."

"It's not the espresso!" She snaps, "I have a video call at 3a.m about the effect of my company's oil on the environment and I don't want to go through that again."

"Well...I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's okay."

After a few seconds of silence Ruby speaks up, "What's your name? I'm Ruby Rose."

"Weiss Schnee," she keeps her head down.

"Thats-"

"Why are you still here?" Weiss says in a soft voice muffled by her arm.

"You look like you need company."

Weiss looks up at Ruby with puffy red eyes, "You're the nicest person I've met in years."

"You must know a lot of mean people," Ruby chuckles.

"That's true."

"I meant that as a joke," Ruby awkwardly plays with her fingers, "but whatever."

"Is this your only job?" Weiss asks.

"Well I'm also a student on weekdays..."

"How old are you?" Weiss asks in shock.

"I'll be 18 in March, that's only like a month away. So, I'm not that young," Ruby looks at Weiss closely, "What are you 16?"

"21."

"Jesus!" Ruby sighs, "So you're job is like an actual job?"

"CEO of Schnee Oil comoany," she looks down, "not as great as it seems."

"Dude."

"Yep."

The two talk more about their jobs, what type of music they like. Weiss eventually drinks all of her coffee and Ruby gives her a free refill so Weiss will stay longer.

Ruby hands Weiss her cup then sits down, "Careful it's hot."

"Thank you, but I should go soon."

"Aw," Ruby pouts, "I want to keep talking."

"I'll give you my number then."

Ruby blushes slightly, not enough for Weiss to notice. After the two exchanged numbers, Weiss stood up to leave.

"Before you go..." Ruby pulls tissues out of her pocket, "You should blow your nose and wipe your eyes."

Weiss takes the tissue, "You're...really kind. What school do you go to?"

"Beacon High, why?"

"What days do you work?" Weiss ignores Ruby's question.

"Just Saturday, 9p.m to 4a.m, why though?"

"I might see you around, Ruby."

 

The next Monday at school durning lunch, Ruby is called down the the main office. Her friends 'ooooo' at her as if she were in trouble. She rolls her eyes at their immature joke but once her back is turned she giggles.

In the office Ruby spots a brown paper bag with her name on it, "For me?" She asks the secretary.

"Yes, someone dropped it off for you."

Ruby slowly grabs the paper bag and returns to her lunch table. Her friends look at her curiously without saying a word.

Ruby opens the bag and grabs the first thing she sees. A paper note.

"Are you going to read it aloud?" Jaune, the blond...quirky one asks.

"No," Ruby opens it, from Weiss.

"Why not," Nora budges in, "is it a love note?"

"Ew, No!" Ruby blushed.

"Read it aloud then," Jaune reaches for the note, "or I'll do it for you."

"Fine fine," Ruby begins to read the computer printed note aloud so her four friends can hear, "To Ruby Rose, thank you for Saturday night and for the coffee and very nice conversation. I would like to thank you so I had the chefs cook you something nice for lunch. Inside you will find a chicken salad with fresh veggies from our personal garden, homemade cookies, and a juice box. Yours truly, Weiss."

"Rich girl, eh?"

"CEO," Ruby says bluntly.

After school Ruby sends Weiss a quick text message.

Ruby: Thanks for lunch today. 2:47p.m  
Weiss: It was the lest I could do. 6:34p.m


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff chapter.

"Hey stranger," Ruby smiles as Weiss enters the cafe at 10p.m on Saturday, "Haven't seen you in three weeks."

"Been busy," Weiss leans against the counter, "Tall white chocolate mocha."

Ruby starts making her drink, "You know, I'll be 18 this Friday," she says looking over her shoulder.

"Will you?" Weiss says sarcastically, "Gosh, I wouldn't of guessed since you only told me five hundred times."

"Ya whatever," she smiles, "I'm having a little get together, want to come?"

"I-"

Ruby interrupts, "The least I can do is invite you to my party. You sent me about 10 lunches."

"Well, I think you're a good friend," Weiss checks her nails, "You're always texting me and making sure I'm alright."

"Just being a good person," Ruby turns around and gives Weiss her drink, "When's your birthday?"

"It was about a month ago," Weiss takes her drink and sits at the same table she sat at last time she was here.

Ruby follows behind her, "Have you had a drink yet?"

"Been a little too busy," she sadly laughs, "the life you lead as a CEO."

"Ya..." Ruby plays with the pockets on her apron, she kind of feels bad for Weiss, "So... Can you come to my party?"

"I'm sorry but that's a busy day at work."

"You're busy everyday," Ruby pouts and looks away.

"I don't work Sundays, I only answer my phone if it's an emergency," Weiss gently kicks Ruby's shin under the table, "We can spend Sunday together."

Ruby lifts her head up, "Really?"

"If nothing big happens. I'll pick you up at 12:00 for lunch and we can take it from there, yes?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Over the next few days the texting between Weiss and Ruby increases. Mostly when Weiss is on her breaks.

Ruby: What's your favorite color. 5:05p.m  
Weiss: blue, yours? 6:33p.m  
R: red. 6:34p.m  
W: favorite time of day?  
R: dusk.  
W:same  
R:favorite movie?

Most of the conversations were simple and light, other times were deep and personal. Ruby asked Weiss why she stays with her job, Weiss said it's because she has to carry on her name. Weiss got Ruby to talk about her dreams as a person. At first Ruby said nothing, but they got to talking and Ruby decided she wants to help people. And travel to space but that's a whole different dream of hers.

Finally Sunday 12:00p.m came around. Before Ruby ran out the door she stopped in front of a mirror to fix her hair and check to make sure her white and red checkered scarf and jacket were in the place they're supposed to be.

"You look fine!" Blake says from the couch in the living room. Blake is Yang partner, they've been together for almost two years so Ruby trusts them and their fashion sense.

"Thanks Blake," Ruby says rushing out the door, she didn't want to keep Weiss waiting anymore.

Ruby runs up to the fancy black car parked in her driveway and jumps into the passenger seat.

Weiss turns the music down, "How does it feel like to be 18?"

"Sad," Ruby chuckles.

"I know that feeling," Weiss backs the car out of the driveway, "You have a nice house."

"Thanks, my dad picked it out," Ruby sighs, "Sorry, I'm awkward and didn't know what to say."

"My dad picked out our house too," Weiss looks over to Ruby through black tinted sunglasses, "Well, he said what he wanted and had some guys make it."

Ruby's jaw drops in shock.

After lunch Weiss drives an hour and a half to the boardwalk next to the beach. She remembered Ruby telling her that this is one of her favorite places in the world. As she parks the car in a nearby parking lot Ruby's eyes light up likes small child's.

"Can we stay until the sun sets?" She asks pressing her face against the car window.

"I don't see why not."

Weiss gets out and looks at the gray sky. The low clouds indicates rain, but the news said it'll be dry until the a.m hours. Which she hopes is true because being on the beach durning the storm isn't a good idea.

"Let's walk on the beach!" Ruby bolts out of the car and takes off her shoes.

"Isn't it a bit chilly for that?"

"Weiss please," Ruby begs.

She sighs while smiling.

Walking on the beach was one of the most fun things Weiss has ever done. With her shoes in her fingers she walked on top of the wet sand, soon Ruby began to run and Weiss chased her.

"Catch me if you can," Ruby taunted.

"I hope you trip and fall!"

"Time- Time out," Ruby says between laughs, "Time out so I can roll my pants leg up."

Ruby rolls up the bottom of her pants leg, Weiss does too but she struggles and Ruby finishes before her.

"Okay! Time in!" Ruby runs towards Weiss.

"No- I'm not done!"

Ruby picks Weiss up bridal style leaving their shoes behind as she runs out to the ocean, laughing as Weiss clutches onto her.

"Don't you dare drop me!" Weiss screams latching onto Ruby's neck.

"I'm going to drop you!" Ruby swings Weiss getting ready to throw her.

"Ruby no!"

They both laugh; Ruby runs out of strength and puts Weiss down, she grabs onto Ruby's shoulders and rests her head there. Her giggles drifting apart until they're both silent.

Ruby keeps Weiss in her arms as the cold ocean water crashes against their ankles. Weiss slowly leans back and looks up at Ruby. They start to giggle and smile at each other. This has to be the most fun Weiss has had since middle school, thanks to Ruby she finally knows what it's like to be free but wrapped in someone's arms at the same time.

Weiss quickly bends over and splashes Ruby, "That's what you get."

Ruby quickly wipes her face with the bottom of her shirt. Weiss sneaks a peak at Ruby's stomach, it's tan and toned, she can't take her eyes away.

"Truce," Ruby smooths her shirt down and fixes her jacket, "You ok? You're a little pink."

Weiss bows her head, "I'm a little thristy, can we go get a drink?"

"Totally."

The day passes with lemonade, soft pretzels, and a few games. In which Ruby and Weiss don't have any luck until Ruby plays the basketball game and scores every basket, earning the biggest prize. She picked out the blue dog she heard the kid next to her wishing she could win it for herself.

"Here ya go," Ruby gets eye level with her and hands her the stuffed blue dog.

The young girl smiles widely and takes the stuffed toy hugging it tightly. The girls mother mouths the words "thank you."

"Thanks!" The girl turns around and proudly shows her mother the dog.

Weiss smiles fondly. Ruby is a really kind person, she's the kind of person everyone wants to be friends with.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Weiss asks as they walk away.

"I played basketball for five years or something."

"You were really nice to that kid."

Ruby shrugs, "I'm just trying to be the person I would like to meet if I were younger."

They walk for another hour, playing and losing a few more games.

"It's dark now," Weiss points out, "Do you want to head back?"

"Can we do one more thing?" Ruby asks, "Since the boardwalk lights are coming on."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can we ride the ferris wheel?" Ruby points to it, "please."

Weiss happily sighs, "I guess."

"Awesome!"

The two wait in line, Ruby's stomach flips and turns as she steps into a green cart lit with dulling yellow lights.

"Are you this is...safe?" Weiss sits on the same side as Ruby.

The metal door closes and the guy in charge of the ride locks it causing Ruby to jump.

"It's pretty safe."

The ride starts to move, "Oh my god," Weiss grabs onto Ruby's shoulder.

"It's fine," Ruby puts an arm over her shoulders, "Trust me. Once we're at the top the ride will totally of been worth it."

Weiss nods, pressing her face against Ruby's chest. The soft patch of skin between the hem of her shirt and her neck feels warm and soft. She enjoys the scent of fabric softner she smells on her shirt. Ruby's heart beats against Weiss' ear, steady and shooting.

The ride jerks to a stop and Weiss quickly shoots her head up, "What's wrong?"

"We're at the top, look," Ruby points towards the ocean.

The water reflects the moon and the few stars that show through the clouds.

"Woah."

"This. This is my favorite place to be, right here," Ruby says.

"Mine too."

Ruby holds onto Weiss until the ride is over. Once out of the cart Weiss sighs.

"We should head back. I have work and you have school tomorrow."

"Ya," Ruby yawns, "and I'm tired now."

On the way home Ruby falls asleep and Weiss begins to drive more carefully, making sure she doesn't jerk the car to a stop or goes over train tracks too fast so she'll sleep fine. 'What an angry sleeper' Weiss thinks to herself, 'it's kind of cute.'

Ruby wakes up 10 minutes before they're at her house, she rubs her eyes then closes them again.

"You should stay awake," Weiss shakes her shoulder, "You're almost home."

"Mmmmk," She rubs her eyes again and yawns.

Weiss pulls into her driveway and parks the car, "We're here."

Ruby unbuckles her seatbelt, "Thanks for today."

"No, thank you," Weiss smiles, "I had- I really had a lot of fun...today...with you."

Their stares meet and Weiss moves closer to Ruby.

"I also...had fun..."

Their lips meet, Ruby cups Weiss' cheek and Weiss puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Their kiss lasts long and allows Weiss to get lost. For a second she forgets about work, for a second she knows what it's like to feel young again. To feel her age. Their noses bump against each other. Ruby is perfect, Weiss says in her mind, Ruby is perfect for me.

Ruby breaks the kiss by smiling. Her lips still part a blush runs across Weiss' face and she tries to speak.

She looks at the steering wheel, "You should leave, Ruby." she says seriously.

"Oh," Ruby opens the door and quickly gets out, "I'm um...sorry-"

"Please go."

"Okay," Ruby closes the car door. She slowly walks inside and to her room as Weiss quickly drives away.

"What did I do wrong?" Ruby thinks to herself, "I thought Weiss liked me. Maybe I took her signals wrong. Man, I'm so stupid to think someone like her could actually fall for someone like me."

Weiss whispers to herself in her car, "I can't do this. Not to someone as sweet as Ruby. She deserves so much better than me. Someone that can actually give her attention. Someone that's not me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope someone gets the whole Weiss is thirsty joke.


	3. Complicated Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, it's about as short as the first chapter.  
> Anyways, tension

Weiss doesn't text Ruby in the morning like she normally does and Ruby doesn't want to bother her. So, it's not until lunch Ruby hears something from her.

"Ruby Rose to the main office."

It was another lunch from Weiss, something she thought she would never see again. Like always there was a note on the top.

This time the note is hand written, and signed Weiss. That means she took time to write this out to Ruby. "It probably says sorry for leading you on, I would never want to be with someone as dumb as you are. I was just trying to be nice for the coffee," She thinks to herself.

Instead the note reads, "To Ruby, I apologize for last night. I did not attend to be so rude towards you, none of that was your fault. I would like to see you after school, so I sent my most trusted butler to pick you up in the back parking lot. If you would like to talk to me too, please accept his ride. Otherwise I would understand if do not want to see me. Yours truly, Weiss."

Ruby's heart picks up pace and she smiles. Maybe this is hope to work things out.

Once school ended Ruby rushed to the back. She got to the parking lot and it was mostly empty, there's a car that looks almost like Weiss' parked against the sidewalk with a man in a suit holding up a sign that says Ruby Rose. Ruby is glad there's nobody here to see this or she would be embarrassed by all the attention.

"Ruby Rose?" The man asked. Ruby nodded and he opened up the back door and she stepped in.

The car ride took half an hour, they turned into a long driveway which led to a big house. A mansion. A house in the middle of no where, it's off a private drive that's surrounded by forest.

"Ms. Weiss is in her room," the butler says as him and Ruhy step out of the car, "Would you like me to take you to her?"

"Ya," Ruby looks up at the giant house, there must be five floors above ground with eight rooms on each story. No way would she be able to find Weiss.

The butler leads Ruby to an elevator and pushes the fifth floor button. After that he points towards the left and says her room is the last door.

Ruby looks around in the hallway. It's filled with pictures, each picture has someone that looks like Weiss in it. They must be generation pictures, Ruby quickly finds Weiss' picture. She's a toddler with a man with white hair above her, and a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She defiantly looks like their child.

After looking at the pictures she knocks on Weiss' door.

"It's open," Weiss says from inside.

Ruby slowly opens the door to a light blue room lit only by the sunlight peering through the windows. Weiss grabs the a remote and turns down the T.V that's on the wall across from her bed.

"Hi," Ruby sheepishly waves then closes the door.

"Come sit," Weiss sits on her bed cross legged.

"About last night," Ruby sits in front of her, "Weiss, I'm so-"

"No, let me explain," Weiss sighs, "Ruby, I really do like you. But... I don't think I'm right for you."

A lump grows in Ruby's throat, "Oh."

Weiss looks down at her hands, "I'm a CEO, I work. A lot. And soon I'll be running the company, there won't be room for you and I. Plus you're in highschool, you have college soon and I'm 21, there's so many things in the way."

"But-"

"Ruby," Weiss runs a finger under her eye to keep herself from tearing up, "I would love to be with but it's-"

"Then be with me!" Ruby puts her hand on top of Weiss', "We can work around that stuff. It doesn't matter, I don't care that I might not see you everyday because the days I do see you will be worth it."

"Ruby?"

"We don't have to worry about stuff like that," Ruby pauses, "We can make this work, I promise."

Weiss throws herself forward and hugs her, they both fall backwards landing in each others arms. Weiss puts her head against Ruby's chest and Ruby puts her arms around her.

"Are you sure you want to be with me?" Weiss asks.

"105 percent sure."

Weiss closes her eyes and starts to relax.

"Why aren't you at work?" Ruby asks her.

"I took a personal day."

"Want to come to my house for dinner."

Weiss nods, "What time?"

"Six-ish."

"We have about an hour before we have to leave..." A devilish smirk crosses Weiss' face, "Are you thinking the same as I?" She softly kisses the bottom of Ruby's jaw.

"Uh Weiss..."

"I'm totally going to kick your butt in smash bros!" Weiss rushes to the T.V and grabs the game controllers.

"Oh my god," Ruby whispers under her breath.

After a few games, all but one won by Ruby. Her and Weiss leave; once, at Ruby's house she leads Weiss inside. Weiss holds onto the back of Ruby's shirt nervously.

"Dad!" Ruby yells, "I brought a guest."

"I ordered plenty of pizza!" He yells back.

Ruby's dad walks into the living room where the T.V is loud and Yang and Blake sit on the floor in front of it, "Hey! We eat at the table kids!"

Blake and Yang quickly stand up and walk to the dining room.

"But dad, the game is on," Yang complains.

"And dinner is on the table."

Ruby looks behind her to Weiss who is laughing slightly, "follow me."

Ruby and Weiss sit next to each other across from Blake and Yang with Ruby's dad at the head of the table, everyone eating pizza and breadsticks, Yang trying to listen to the T.V.

Ruby's dad clears his throat loudly and everyone stops what they're doing, "Ruby."

"Oh yeah," Ruby coughs, "Weiss this is my family; Dad, Blake, and Yang," she points to each person as she says their name, "Family, this is uh Weiss. My girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," she nods towards Mr.R, "And good to see you two again."

"Again?" Ruby looks at Weiss 

"Weiss went to school with us," Blake says, "She was in the same class as us."

"I always knew Ruby would fall for the older smart one," Yang teases.

"Ya well-" Ruby stutters.

"And she likes you back!" Yang throws her hands in the air, "miracles do happen."

Weiss chuckles 

"Weiss!" Ruby whines, "you're supposed to defend me."

"Sorry sorry," Weiss stops laughing, "I think Ruby is great."

"See that Yang," Ruby tilts her head, "Weiss thinks I'm great."

"Ya-" Yang wraps hr arm around Blake, "They think I'm awesome."

"I secretly hate you," Blake says bluntly.

Everyone laughs including Ruby's dad.


	4. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aren't supposed to yell at someone who almost died two days ago.

Time passes and the school year is starting to come to an end. The weather gets warmer and the grass gets greener and Ruby and Weiss grow closer together. Ruby even memorized Weiss' work hours and texts her every Friday at 7:00.

Ruby: 5 more days left of school!!! 7:00p.m  
R: Weiss? 8:07p.m  
R: Are you there? 9:58p.m  
R: Well...goodnight? Love you 11:33p.m

A day passes and Ruby hasn't heard from Weiss yet.

R: Hey Weiss, I'm kind of worried. Give me a call. 9:04a.m  
R: Weiss? 12:19p.m  
R: Well...I'm at work, maybe I'll see you here. 11:00p.m

Friday afternoon is the busiest time of day for Weiss. She was running some papers over to her dads office when she stepped into the room and felt a thin string against her shin. The last thing she saw was a bright light emerge from her dads desk, then she was flung backwards hutting the wall behind her.

Weiss opened her eyes Sunday morning and felt pain all over her body but mostly over her left eye and her ribs.

"Dad?" She calls out, "dad?"

Weiss sits up in a bed that did not belong to her. She looked around the hospital room, no one was to be found. She looks at her arm, there's an I.V of clear liquid. She looks at her chest, there's bandages covering her breasts and rib cage. It's painful.

A nurse rushes into the room, "Lay back down ma'am. Everything is okay."

"I need my phone."

"I'll get it for you after you answer some questions."

Weiss: Ruby I'm so sorry for not answering your texts. 8:03a.m  
Ruby: What happened? 8:07a.m  
W: I'm in the hospital. The doctors told me a bomb went off in my dads office and I triggered it and I flew against the wall. They say a piece of glass cut my left eye but my actual eyeball is fine and I broke some ribs which caused my right lung to puncture so they did surgery. And I was in a coma or something until now because I hit my head really hard. And I literally died. My heart stopped and they had to shock it back. I'm still shaken up. 8:15a.m  
R: Oh my gosh Weiss. What room are you in? 8:17a.m  
W: G102.

Ruby wipes the tears out of her eyes and rushes to the hospital after getting dressed.

"Weiss!" Ruby runs into the room and sits next to Weiss on her bed gently hugging her, "I'm so worried. Why was there even a bomb?"

"Somebody wanted to warn my dad or kill him, it was probably another oil company."

"Your eye..." Ruby puts her thumb on her chin, "Weiss. You're job almost had you killed. You need to quit."

"You think if I could I would!"

"Weiss. You have to," Ruby raises her voice.

"Ruby!' Weiss yells, "I can't just quit, I told you that!"

"You almost died!" Ruby stands up, "I don't want you in a situation where you can get killed. You have to quit!"

"You're not my mother you can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm your girlfriend Weiss!" Ruby turns around and puts her head in her hands.

"Then start acting like it!" Weiss turns her head and puts her face to the inside of her elbow and starts to cry, "You should support me," she whispers.

"I'm not going to surrport you if you're acting stupid and putting your life in danger for no good reason!"

Weiss coughs then sobs loudly.

"Whatever," Ruby snaps then leaves.

"I hate you!" Weiss yells once Ruby is out of the room.

"Really?" She walks back in.

"I didnt- I didn't mean for you to hear that," Weiss looks up with tears streaming out of her right eye and her face red.

"I'm done Weiss," Ruby walks away.

"I'm sorry."

Ruby sits in her car with her head on the steering wheel. Her phone rings and she expects to see Weiss' name but it's Blake.

"Hey Ruby," Blake says, "I went looking for you in the living room so we could watch Sunday cartoons and you weren't there."

"Sorry, I'm at the hospital."

"Hospital!"

"No, I'm visiting Weiss," Ruby explains everything that happened including the argument the just had.

"Seriously?"

"Yep," Ruby slams her palm against the wheel, "Why can't she see I care about her."

"I don't know," Blake sighs, "Want me to pick you up something?"

"The usual."

Ruby's breakfast goes uneaten, and so does her lunch. She lays in bed, falling in and out of sleep trying to avoid the words 'I hate you' being played over and over in her mind. Down stairs, her dad, sister, and Blake worry about her. She doesn't move until she sees her phone light up with a text from Weiss.

W: do you still love me? 4:06p.m  
R: Yes, I still love you. 4:06p.m

Ruby sighs and sits up on her bed, light headed she decides to eat something before going back to the hospital. She walks into Weiss' room carrying; a bouquet of white roses, a teddy bear the size of a pillow, her backpack, and Weiss' favorite coffee.

"I ordered Chinese. It'll be here soon," Ruby says while walking in.

Weiss turns her head quickly to Ruby, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ruby hands Weiss her gifts, "I understand and I'm sorry too."

"So you still love me?" Weiss smiles and puts her gifts to the side.

Ruby sets her backpack down and sits on the bed next to Weiss, "I still loved you the first time you asked and I still love you now."

"Good," Weiss sighs, "You don't have an extra shirt by any chance?"

"I have a pajama shirt," Ruby reaches into her backpack and pulls out a red T-shirt, "want it?"

Weiss takes the shirt, "Why do you have this?"

"Just in case you wanted me to stay here over night."

"What will you sleep in then?"

"This," Ruby points to the shirt she's wearing.

Weiss slowly sits up and nudges her hospital gown off revealing the bandages wrapped around her chest. Ruby can't help but to stare, broken ribs and a punctured lung. Weiss slowly starts to put on the shirt.

"Let me help," Ruby takes the shirt and puts her knees on the outside of Weiss' thighs. Ruby gently lifts Weiss' arms in the air and slowly slips the shirt on.

"Thanks I'm still a little...sore."

"No problem," Ruby sweeps Weiss' bangs away from her eyes.

They softly kiss.

When night comes around Ruby grabs a pillow and blanket and starts to make her bed in a chair next to the window.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asks, "I made room for you," She moves over to the edge of the bed lifting up the blanket for Ruby.

Ruby lays next to her gently draping her arm over Weiss, "School ends soon."

"Six days?"

"Five."

"I get out in four," Weiss rests her head on Ruby's, "I think that's when they're taking my stitches out."

"You'll come to my graduation right? Even if it's Friday?"

"I have the next week off," she says, "my dads office is being rebuilt."

"Awesome," Ruby kisses Weiss' cheek.

"Sorry about the things I said when I was mad," Weiss apologizes again.

"It's okay, really," Ruby moves lower and kisses her jaw, "I'm sorry too."

"But- Ruby!" Weiss melts as Ruby moves even lower kissing her neck."

"Shhhh, it's fine. I closed the door," Ruby puts her hand on Weiss' inner thigh, "nobody will come in of they think you're sleeping," Ruby moves her hand up and kisses Weiss' neck again.

Weiss shivers with pleasure, "okay," she closes her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they just fuck in the hospital bed? The answer is probably.


End file.
